This study will compare the effects of alcohol outlet density and the availability and marketing of HACM (High Alcohol Content Malt) beverages on homicide rates in predominately African American, Hispanic, and Asian American inner-city neighborhoods in 10 cities in the U.S. from 2003 to 2005. The specific aims of this study are to investigate whether: (a) homicide and alcohol outlet density rates are higher in predominately African American neighborhoods than in predominately Hispanic and Asian American inner-city neighborhoods; (b) HACM beverages are more readily available in predominately African American neighborhoods, compared to predominately Hispanic and Asian American neighborhoods; (c) there are more billboards and store advertisements promoting HACM beverages in predominately African American neighborhoods, compared to predominately Hispanic and Asian American neighborhoods; (d) higher homicide rates in predominately African American neighborhoods are related to higher alcohol outlet density rates and to the greater availability and marketing of HACM beverages in predominately African American neighborhoods, compared to predominately Hispanic and Asian American inner-city neighborhoods; and, (e) develop a comprehensive causal model examining the interrelationships between neighborhood racial/ethnic composition, alcohol outlet density, availability and marketing of HACM beverages and homicide rates. These aims will be achieved using an ecologic trend study design and multiple data collection methods and sources, including analyses of archival data from police reports and observations of alcohol outlets and billboards and stores that advertise HACM beverages. Results from this study will further (a) understanding of how characteristics of the alcohol environment affect disparities in alcohol-related mortality among minority groups; (b) development of conceptual models to guide interdisciplinary approaches to the study of alcohol-related mortality in minority populations; (c) development of new hypotheses regarding the relationships between neighborhood racial/ethnic composition, alcohol outlet density, availability and marketing of HACM beverages and homicide rates; and (d) selection of alcohol policies to reduce future alcohol-related mortality in minority populations.